24fandomcom-20200223-history
Federal Bureau of Investigation
The Federal Bureau of Investigation was a government agency in the United States of America that was the principal investigative arm of the U.S. Department of Justice. As a federal law enforcement agency, it investigated alleged violations of federal criminal laws governing banking, gambling, white collar fraud, public corruption, civil rights, interstate transportation of stolen property, and elections. It provides leadership and criminal justice services to federal, state, municipal, and international agencies and partners. Its top investigative priority is to protect the United States from terrorist attacks, and agents have the authority to use wiretaps in investigations. Los Angeles Field Office Day 1 During Day 1, Jovan Myovic posed as an FBI agent to infiltrate the hospital where Teri Bauer and Kim where being treated. Later, when Nina Myers found the real FBI agents, Rebecca Holmes and Stu, she notified CTU of the intrusion. Day 2 During Day 2, Jack Bauer and Nina Myers went to Visalia with an FBI team to interrogate Nina's contact, Mamud Rasheed Faheen. The FBI raided the building, but Nina ended up killing Mamud. As Jack flew back to CTU with Nina and the FBI agents, the plane was shot down by Coral Snake soldiers. Day 3 At the beginning of Day 3, Gael Ortega, while undercover working as a spy for Hector Salazar, called the FBI and said that the deadly Cordilla virus would be released widespread into the main population of Los Angeles if the government didn't release Ramon Salazar from prison within six hours. The FBI passed the message off to CTU. Day 4 FBI agents arrived on-scene after Secretary of Defense James Heller was kidnapped. When Mitch Anderson surfaced as a suspect for the terrorist attacks of Day 4, FBI Agent Drake went to his apartment to interrogate him. However, she was killed by one of Habib Marwan's associates, Nicole, as she came in. Day 5 At the beginning of Day 5, several FBI agents were deployed to Wayne Palmer's apartment at 34012 Wilshire Blvd. after the assassination of his brother David. Jack Bauer knocked one agent unconscious in the parking lot and used his jacket and ID to infiltrate the apartment and gather information on the motives of the murder. Day 6 During Day 6, FBI agents were dispatched to the offices of the Islamic-American Alliance to recover personnel files in order to track possible Islamic terrorists. After their efforts were impeded by regional director Walid Al-Rezani and his attorney Sandra Palmer, they were arrested. Al-Rezani was put into a holding facility for possible terrorists. There, FBI agents wired him to gather information from other immates. When Reed Pollock and Bruce Carson conspired to assassinate President Wayne Palmer, Pollock told White House Chief of Staff Tom Lennox that the bomb was planted with phony evidence and that the FBI would trace the bomb right back to Hamri al-Assad's terrorist organization. In the last hours of Day 6, after Bill Buchanan was removed from his position at CTU Los Angeles, FBI agents searched his home under a subpoena. Washington Field Office The Washington Field Office building consisted of a long office room filled with agents working behind their respective desks. Kate Wyman was the Deputy Director there during Extraction, and she took control of the situation and of the agents involved from her work station, the center of the area with three screens and overlooking the rest of the room. Janis Gold was also an agent working there out of one of the primary desks. Larry Moss was the Special Agent in Charge, working out of an office positioned on the edge of the main floor. There also was a Situation Room, and a waiting area (where Raymond Howell was forced to stay). The Rookie As seen in The Rookie, the FBI maintains a field office in Washington DC in addition to the agency's headquarters. It is where Alton Maxwell, Jason Blaine, Kate Wyman, Eric Myers, Brent and Lisa worked from during the Extraction mission. Day 7 The FBI's DC Headquarters investigated technology thefts carried out by David Emerson's organization in the weeks leading up to Day 7. Agents assigned to the case under director Larry Moss included Renee Walker, Janis Gold, Sean Hillinger and Mark Dornan. The FBI led the day's counter-terrorist efforts, due to CTU's disbandment. The FBI's Critical Incident Response Group, a cadre of special agents and support personnel, provides expertise in crisis management, tactical operations, crisis negotiations, hostage rescue, hazardous device mitigation, critical incident intelligence, surveillance and aviation. They took the lead in retaking the White House. New York Field Office Day 8 The FBI was called upon by Tim Woods under the orders of President Allison Taylor to arrest Meredith Reed. Taylor said that she had evidence that could damage the peace accord and only she was allowed to see it. The FBI raided Reed's location of work and found her in a hotel making a call to Kayla Hassan. She was arrested and they retrieved the evidence. Notable FBI personnel :See the category of named FBI employees. Background information and notes * It is likely that Season 7 occurs at a similar time to Extraction (The Rookie's third set of episodes), as both reference the closure of CTU and both were due to premiere at the same time (January 2008). Many 24 actors have portrayed FBI agents in other entertainment: * Dennis Haysbert played an FBI officer in the mystery film Standoff (1998) * Kiefer Sutherland portrays an agent in the comedy film Flashback (1990) * Michael O'Neill played a Bureau agent on an episode of "Women's Murder Club" (2008) * Gina Torres and Michael Cudlitz played members of the main cast of a FBI crisis negotiation team on the TV show "Standoff" (2006) * Roger Cross played an FBI agent on one of his many appearances on "The X-Files" and in the mystery film Deadly Little Secrets (2002) * Zeljko Ivanek and Christina Chang played FBI agents in the action film Live Free or Die Hard (2007) * Michael Massee in the mystery film Playing God (1997) * Powers Boothe in the horror film Frailty (2001) * Tom Wright played an agent on an episode of "Dragnet" (2004) * Sarah Clarke played a forceful FBI agent on an episode of "The Cleaner" (2008) * Gregory Itzin and John Rosenfeld played Bureau members on episodes of "NCIS" (2003) * Al Sapienza played a head FBI agent on an episode of "Burn Notice" (2010) * Jeffrey Nordling played an agent on an episode of "Shark" (2007) and in the mystery film Eye of the Widow (1991) * Xander Berkeley had a one-scene role as an FBI IA member in the crime film Internal Affairs (1990) * Sandrine Holt played a background agent in the action film Ballistic: Ecks Vs. Sever (2002) * J.J. Perry played an agent on an episode of "Walker, TX Ranger" (2000) * Adam Lieberman has played FBI officers in shows such as "The Unit" and "Bones" and the action movie Detonator (2003) * Reed Diamond played FBI agents on the TV shows "Monk", "Bones" and "The Mentalist". Category:FBI Category:Organizations Category:U.S. federal agencies Category:Law enforcement